


A Pimple's Carol

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Humor, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Fred Weasley, mi spieghi che cosa diavolo sta succedendo? È da tutta la sera che sei strano, e vorrei davvero capire il perché. E soprattutto vorrei tanto sapere perché diamine continui a tenere il colletto davanti al viso”
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 1





	A Pimple's Carol

“Mi vuoi spiegare qual è il problema?” gli chiese George, con tono secco. Quella mattina il fratello era decisamente strano. Aveva fatto il suo ingresso ai Tre Manici di Scopa in sordina, andandosi velocemente a sedere ad un tavolo poco in vista, vicino al retro del locale.

Aveva tolto i guanti e il cappello, ma si rifiutava di levare anche la sciarpa, che portava avvolta fino al mento.

C’era qualcosa che non andava, e George cominciava a spazientirsi. Fred chiuse brevemente gli occhi, prima di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo verso il fratello. Con gesti lenti e controllati, che esasperarono maggiormente George, si tolse la sciarpa.

“Guarda” mormorò, con tono drammatico. L’altro si sporse verso di lui, con aria confusa.

“Io non vedo niente, Fred” gli fece notare, al che il gemello divenne rosso in volto.

“Come fai a non vederlo?” sibilò, stizzito, indicandosi il mento. Quando George mise a fuoco quello che gli stava mostrando, scoppiò a ridere.

“Tutto questo mistero per un misero brufolo, Fred? Ma sei serio?” gli disse, fra le risa. L’altro si stizzì ancora di più, coprendosi nuovamente il mento con la sciarpa.

“Scusa, ti vorrei ricordare che stasera c’è il Ballo del Ceppo, che io ho invitato Angelina, e che lei probabilmente si divertirà a passare tutta la serata deridendo questa mostruosità che mi è magicamente apparsa sul volto stamattina!” ribatté, con tono saccente.

George si appoggiò contro lo schienale, con le braccia conserte. Finse di riflettere sul problema, mentre non cessava di fissare il fratello, con aria divertita.

“Fred, credo di aver capito qual è il tuo problema e come risolverlo” gli disse infine. Il ragazzo non era fiducioso, ma in un ultimo slancio di speranza alzò lo sguardo verso il fratello.

“E che cosa dovrei fare?” gli chiese.

“Semplice. Il problema è l’adolescenza, e per farla passare basta che aspetti di diventare adulto” Fred si alzò dalla sedia, livido in volto.

“Sarà meglio evitare spargimenti di sangue ai Tre Manici di Scopa.” sibilò, per voi voltarsi e lasciare il locale, lasciando George a ridere a crepapelle.

*******

Si sentiva decisamente ridicolo, ed era pressoché certo che anche Angelina avrebbe avuto la medesima reazione.

Il colletto della veste era sollevato fino a coprirgli una buona metà del volto, ma non sapeva cos’altro fare.

Quel pomeriggio, nel tentativo di cercare una soluzione magica al suo problema, non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Di gran lunga.

Si diresse verso la Sala Grande lentamente, come un condannato a morte che va verso il patibolo.

Angelina era ferma alla fine delle scale, lo aspettava. Fred sussultò.

Era maledettamente bella, cosa che in un frangente normale l’avrebbe compiaciuto, ma che al momento non faceva altro che incrementare il suo disagio.

Quando la ragazza lo vide, sul suo volto si allargò un sorriso, che quasi fece dimenticare a Fred tutto quello che aveva passato quel giorno. Sorridendo, tuttavia, si rese conto che muovendo troppo il viso il colletto si sarebbe spostato, scoprendogli il viso. Si sforzò di rimanere immobile.

“Ciao Angelina. Stai benissimo” le disse, con tono neutro, tenendo la stoffa ben premuta contro la parte incriminata. Lei lo fissò stranita, ma non smettendo comunque di sorridere.

“Ciao Fred. Grazie. Anche tu... stai bene” rispose, tentennando. Fred si rese conto di risultare alquanto bizzarro, ma la cosa lo preoccupava meno di quanto non l’avrebbe fatto lo scoprirsi.

Prese Angelina sottobraccio, e insieme si diressero verso la Sala Grande.

Il ragazzo sospirò. Sarebbe stata una lunga serata.

*******

“Ti rendi conto che andare in giro come un terrorista non ti farà guadagnare punti con Angelina, vero?” gli mormorò il fratello all’orecchio, mentre lui si era avvicinato al tavolo delle bevande per prendere del punch. Si voltò, irritato.

“La cosa non è così semplice, George” sussurrò, voltandosi per controllare che nessuno li stesse ascoltando “Ho provato a farlo passare oggi pomeriggio, e non ha funzionato” spiegò, causando nuova ilarità nel gemello.

“Peggio di com’eri oggi ai Tre Manici di Scopa? Non oso immaginare che cosa tu abbia potuto combinare” ironizzò, tacendo non appena si rese conto che Angelina si stava avvicinando loro, con aria minacciosa “Auguri” sussurrò al fratello, prima di allontanarsi.

Fred si voltò in direzione della ragazza, sospirando per l’ennesima volta.

“Tu!” disse la Grifondoro in direzione del ragazzo “Vieni con me. Subito” intimò, indicando con la testa in direzione del cortile.

Fred la seguì, controvoglia.

Non appena giunsero all’esterno, lei si voltò. Era furente, il che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.

“Fred Weasley, mi spieghi che cosa diavolo sta succedendo? È da tutta la sera che sei strano, e vorrei davvero capire il perché. E soprattutto vorrei tanto sapere perché diamine continui a tenere il colletto davanti al viso” disse la ragazza, diretta.

“Perché, che cos’ho di strano?” chiese lui, cercando di assumere un’aria quanto più possibile meravigliata. L’arte del negare l’evidenza non era mai stata il suo forte, lo doveva ammettere. Angelina inarcò il sopracciglio, e fece un sorriso sardonico.

“Non è difficile. Se non avevi voglia di venire al ballo con me, tutto quello che dovevi fare era non invitarmi” lo provocò.

L’aveva messo in un angolo.

Non gli andava di rovinare la serata più di quanto non stesse già facendo. Eppure la sua immagine allo specchio continuava a tormentarlo.

Stava ancora riflettendo sul da farsi, quando Angelina sbuffò e fece per andarsene.

“Aspetta, aspetta! Ok, vuoi davvero sapere che cosa mi succede?” chiese lui, ad alta voce. Era pericolosamente rosso in volto, e la ragazza se ne accorse. Rimase ferma di fronte a lui, in attesa.

Lentamente, Fred abbassò il colletto, rivelando il mento, profondamente arrossato e interamente ricoperto di brufoli.

Angelina lo fissò, troppo a lungo. Dopodiché, cominciò a ridacchiare leggermente, fino a lasciarsi andare ad una risata aperta, allegra.

Fred strinse i denti e tentò di assumere un’aria il più dignitoso possibile. “Scommetto che mi trovavi meno strano quando avevo il viso coperto” le disse, sarcastico, mentre lei con calma si riprendeva.

“Oh Fred!” esclamò, con tenerezza “Non te l’hanno detto? Siamo adolescenti, direi che possiamo sopportare la presenza di qualche brufolo senza per forza farne una tragedia!” lo prese in giro.

“Stamattina era solo uno. Poi ho provato con un incantesimo che...” lei non lo lasciò concludere, ridendo di nuovo, stavolta più lievemente.

“Mai provare incantesimi del genere, te lo dico per esperienza. Non fanno altro che peggiorare la situazione” gli consigliò, e le parve di udire il ragazzo sussurrare ‘Ma dai, non me ne ero accorto’, ma non ci fece particolarmente caso. “Dai, andiamo a fare una passeggiata. Non vorrei mai esporti al pubblico ludibrio!” gli disse, prendendolo sottobraccio e dirigendosi insieme a lui verso il giardino.

A Fred il suo tono derisorio piacque poco.

Di certo apprezzò molto di più il lieve bacio che la ragazza gli scoccò sulle labbra.

Forse, ammise con se stesso, non era il caso di essere troppo vanesi.

In fondo era un adolescente: si poteva permettere qualche piccola imperfezione, o no?

Mentre camminavano, sotto il cielo limpido, ebbe una strana sensazione.

I brufoli sarebbero passati.

Angelina, probabilmente, no.


End file.
